


A Peculiar Side Effect

by Sunsetelo



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fever, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetelo/pseuds/Sunsetelo
Summary: Nobody ever thought of telling Jacob about how his peculiarity would react to him being sick.-Or how a stomach feels just like how he feels when a Hollow is nearby, causing him to panic-
Relationships: Emma Bloom/Jacob Portman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy this is my first published fic on this site. POG. I decided to switch over to A03 so if you seen this fic on fanfic.net, that's me! This fandom is very small so hopefully I am feeding anyone who lives for the MPHFPC family dynamics as much as I do!

Jacob was fine all yesterday. No complaints at all. It wasn't until he woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat and a horrible lingering nightmare.

His nightmare started off as a dream. Emma was holding his hand as they walked down a trail by the old home in Whales. It was peaceful and Emma looked beautiful, well she always looked beautiful but just the way she looked at Jacob made her look like he was the only one on Earth because no one was around and it made him feel special. As they walked by the coast Jake felt a pull coming from inside him. Out of nowhere, a Hollow jumped in front of the two teens and stretched out its tongue towards Emma and lifted her high up in the air. Jacob didn't move. He felt himself scream but his mouth was glued shut. Emma's eyes held nothing but pure terror as it sank into Jacob's, then they were gone. Black orbs of nothingness were plastered where Emma's emerald eyes should be. Jacob's body was still frozen. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save her. Why can't he save her? Why can't-

Jacob looked desperately around the darkroom for his phone. It was only 1:45 am. He debated texting Emma to come to him to double-check that she was okay. He slid his phone into his pocket and shakily got up from his bed. Jacob stuttering knee caps barely made it to the bathroom, which was only three feet away from his door. Once he turned on the lights he noticed that light hurt his eyes and his face looked like a ghost. Jacob turned the faucet and splashed cold water on his burning face. He sighed in relief but ended quickly when he felt his stomach twist. His knees dropped faster than an anvil as he heaved into the toilet. Jacob had tears coming from his eyes but wasn't too sure if it was from throwing up or how similar this pain was to how he felt when a Hollow was nearby. Jacob stood up right away once he was sure there was nothing left to throw up, but fell right back down. He just had to make sure. He needed to know that there was no Hallow and that everyone was safe. Because if he could've saved them but couldn't because of a stupid sickness then he really was weak.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out "is everything alright?"

Jacob panicked, not wanting anyone to see him like this. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened. Jacob cursed in his head. He forgot to lock the damn door. There revealed a really pale Jacob sprawled out on the bathroom floor and a very worried Emma.

"Jacob!" Emma gasped "Are you alright?" She bent down to get close to the sickly boy.

"Yeah, I just got bored of my room and needed a new change of scenery." Jacob let out a small dry laugh. Emma gave him a small punch in the arm.

"I'm going to get Miss Peregrine, stay right-" Emma cut herself off, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. Before Jacob could protest, she was already gone. It wasn't that Jacob didn't want anyone to know, but he didn't want to be alone. Tears began to well up in his eyes. First, it was silent tears that quickly evolved into balling. Everything started to hurt all at once. Jacob just wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop!

"Jacob, could you please tell me what's wrong." Jacob looked up to see Miss Peregrine. Her warm voice made Jacob relax a little bit.

"I-I, " Jacob choked, "stomach." That was all he could say before wincing in pain. Suddenly, Jacob felt a cool hand on his forehead. He allowed himself to lean into it.

"You're burning up, Jacob, " Miss Peregrine said, "Emma go place some blankets and pillows on the couch so I can keep a good eye on him."

Jacob didn't understand why he couldn't go back to his room but he didn't dare to argue with the bird. Miss P then put her arms around Jacob to haul him up. He swayed heavily and leaned onto the sink. He relied heavily on his headmistress to take him down the hall to the couch. Jacob swore he was gonna collapse but they managed to make it in time before he lost all ability to keep himself standing. Jacob fell harder than a tree Into the soft pillows Emma laid out for him. Jake watched them scurry around to find medicine and any other supplies they needed. He felt his eyes close and let them stay that way until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Emma holding two Tylenol and a glass of water. He gladly accepted the pill and gulped the water.

"Jake, don't drink too fast or you'll get sick again." Emma said as she sat down next to his head. Jacob obliged and set the cup down.

"Jacob, rest for the night and I'll come to check on you once you wake in the morning, Emma will stay just in case if you do wake up before then," Miss Peregrine said, "and I hope you feel better soon."

Miss Peregrine turned off the lights, leaving them in the dim lit room. Jake pulled his pillows up to Emma's lap and burrowed his head into Emma's warmth. Emma played with Jacob's hair until he started softly snoring. Once she heard his soft snores she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey besties, I'm still trying to figure out this site so this is my practice fic or whatever. Uh anyways your girl still tryna get her shit together. Anyway, enjoy!

Help! Jacob called out. The darkness swallowed him whole but he could sense everything around him. He felt cold, so incredibly cold. Was he dying? Is this what dying feels like? Jacob always came across the theory of death. Where would he go? How would he go? What will happen after? Jacob was scared of a lot of things but death was probably in the top five. A three maybe? Suddenly, the lights finally came back and Jacob was back in the bathroom during the bombings with the peculiar child who had a hole in their chest. He walked around numbly. The feeling of death uncertain but you could imagine once you caught a glimpse. There they were. His friends- his new family- hanging there like scarecrows. Blood. Nothing but blood and bodies. He sobbed after being in shock, which felt like it lasted for years. Once dropping to his knees, everything shifted. It was like a gust of wind once everything changed. Jacob stood in a neat line with a bunch of other kids his age. It was like getting food for lunch in school except instead of food you got a small cup filled with pills. He felt surprisingly more numb here than the last place. It shifted again but he didn't go far. He sat in a doctor's office with his physiatrist. Jacob these 'people' aren't real. You are not peculiar. You're not special. Leave them behind, Jacob. Let them go-

"-acob...Jacob?"

Jacob groaned while trying to push his eyes open.

"Jacob, how are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked. "you were having a terrible dream so I had to wake you."

Jacob opened his eyes to see Emma on the couch with him. Her green eyes locked onto his glazed over eyes. He couldn't help but let a tear escape.

"Do you think m' crazy?"

"Jacob-"

Sometimes Jacob can't help what comes out of his mouth, especially when he's sick.

"Emma," he croaked out, "I'm sorry. I- I had a really messed up dream, well dreams. And I-" Jacobs voice broke off. More tears slid off of his cheek.

"Hey, Jacob, you're okay now," Emma cooed as she wrapped Jacob in her arms. Jacob laid his head on her chest as Emma rubbed Jake's back. "can you tell me what happened?"

Jacob took a couple of deep breaths. "My first dream, I think was dying but I'm not sure. The second dream, I- I saw all of you guys dead," Jacob let out a sob "The third one, I got sent to a mental hospital because they thought I was crazy so they drugged me up with a bunch of pills that made me feel numb. They told me that you guys weren't real and I..." Jacob sobbed more into the blonde's shoulder.

"You believed them?"Emma said.

"Everything was so real, Emma!" Jacob cried, "I didn't know what to believe anymore... "

Jacob didn't remember falling asleep but we woke up with a jolt to his stomach. He sat right up, despite his killer headache.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Horace called out as he was sipping his coffee.

Jacob remained unresponsive.

"Jake? Is everything okay?" Millard asked as he sat down next to the ill boy.

"Ew. I think he's gonna vomit." Enoch said while cringing.

Millard ran to get a bucket while Horace tried to find Emma or Brownyn.

Jacob didn't even look away from the corner of the wall. His fists dug deep into the couch as the pain got worse. "Guys, t- there's a Hollow near..."


	3. Part 3

"Jacob, there is no hollow, trust me," Miss Peregrine said as she quickly made her way to the feverish boy "Well, take this and we'll see."

The ymbryne handed Jake a small vial of orange liquid. He refused. His body was almost paralysed.

"Jacob, you need to take it." Emma demanded.

There was a few seconds of silence before a voice spoke up.

"Bloody hell, Jacob!" Enoch yelled. "just take the darn thing so we know that we all won't die!"

Jacob's eyes glazed over the vile before he hesitantly took it. He cringed as the nasty tasting medicine went down his throat, causing him to cough. Emma rubbed his back as everyone in the room waited to hear Jacob's response to the medicine.

"Jacob, how do you feel?" Horace asked.

"Why- why did it feel so real?" Jacob cried.

"Wait? Doesn't Jacob know?" Millard asked, placing the trashcan down.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked "What don't I know?"

A round of awkward stares and pained expressions went around the room. Everyone was silent, not knowing how to explain. Emma stepped up to speak.

"When a Peculiar gets sick, their peculiarity basically gets out of control and makes any sickness ten times worse."

"So, how can I tell the difference between what's real and what's not?"

"Medicine is the only way to tell."

Jacob was wrapped up in Emma's warm arms as all of the children watched a movie together. The kids adored watching Disney movies that came out after their age. Olive and Claire were obsessed with Frozen, just like every kid their age. Horace liked Beauty and the Beast. Hugh liked Bambi, along with Millard. Enoch really didn't care for Disney movies but he doesn't mind watching Hercules more than once. Emma liked the live-action Disney movies better. Before Jake was ill, he and Emma rented Maleficent and Emma would not stop talking about it. Movie night was hard with everyone's opinions, so they put their choices (that they all have not seen yet) and pulled it out of a hat. Tonight's winner was Mulan.

Not even half an hour into the movie, Jacob was already passed out. His fever hasn't improved, causing Miss Peregrine to worry. Usually, Peculiar illnesses last for only 24 hours, so she hoped Jacob would recover by morning. He did look better and he said he was starting to feel better, but Jacob is Jacob. She knows that he still feels obligated to protect them and whatever happens to them he must stop it. It's not a bad thing, but it certainly isn't a good thing either. Hopefully someday Jacob will allow himself to be vulnerable.

Everyone was happy now. They aged one day at a time just like everyone else. adapting to the modern world was sometimes strange at times, but with Jacob's help, they could often manage.

"Miss Peregrine, " Emma gasped "Jacob, he's burning up!"

The headmistress hurried to Jacob's side to feel his forehead.

"Millard go get-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Millard came with a thermometer and a wet washcloth. She gave a small smile and then took the thermometer, placing it in Jacob's mouth. She waited impatiently for the thing to beep. Her heart stopped when it did and the number was far too high. 104.3(40.1).

"Brownyn, take Jacob to the tub, and Hugh, go start a bath of warm, not cold water, okay? " Emma demanded.

They all hurried to get Jake to the tub. It was just silence, footsteps, and the running of the water.

"Horace, keep an eye on the little ones. Enoch, come to the bathroom please."

"But Miss Peregrine, why do I-"

She gave a stern look, causing Enoch to let out a loud huff. Enoch walked into the bathroom and stayed awkwardly in the corner.

"Brownyn, Emma, out while the boys help Jacob. "

The girls obliged and joined the others in the living room. Miss Peregrine then joined them and turned off Mulan because they needed to keep their minds clear for Jacob.

Jacob was stripped of his clothing and still unconscious. Enoch and Millard lifted Jacob into the tub. He instantly shivered, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"m' cold," Jacob whined.

"Oh, shut it," Enoch scoffed "we're saving your life so you don't get any brain damage."

"Jus' don't send m' back." The freezing boy slurred.

The three boys looked at each other with worry stricken on their faces (even Enoch).

"Jake, what do you mean?" Millard whispered.

"P- please don't leave me..."

"Jake-" Enoch's voice broke.

Once they got Jacob out of the tub, Millard dried him off and Hugh took his temperature. 103.2 (39.5). Everyone sighed in relief. What was Jacob talking about? Maybe Jacob is more broken than they all thought.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Let's gooooo

Jacob was back in his bed resting once again, causing the others to worry about him even more. Emma sat on top of the covers next to him. Occasionally, Millard would come in to take his temperature. Miss Peregrine would give him the medicine each morning, hoping that he'd get better soon. But he wasn't. When a Peculiar gets sick, it only lasts 24 hours. Jacob has been ill for nearly two days now and shows no sign of improving.

"Emma?" Jacob croaked out.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Do you still love me?"

It broke her heart to think that Jacob needs to ask such a question.

"I never stopped, " she said while playing with his hair " I don't think I could ever picture myself not loving you."

"I love you, Emma Bloom."

Emma was filled with warmth as she heard the words. Sure, the boy is a little delusional but sick or healthy, she knew it was all true. Emma kissed his cheek but pulled away when she suddenly turned beet red when an invisible voice awed right next to her.

"Millard! I'm gonna kill you!" She hissed, not trying to disturb Jacob.

It wasn't until 3 am when a loud gag could be heard from the bathroom. Usually, Millard, Emma, or Brownyn would help Jacob back to bed but this time it was someone different. An ashy blond figure came to Jacob, rubbing his back, and whispering calming words into his ear.

Next thing Jacob knew, he was back in his bed with the blankets up to his chin with a washcloth on his forehead. He finally got his much-needed sleep and didn't wake up until Miss Peregrine came into the boy's room the next day.

"Mr. Portman, how are you feeling?"

Jacob let out a muffled groan and held out a shaky thumbs-up. Miss Peregrine let out a soft chuckle before placing a hand on the boy's forehead. She was a little taken back. There was no fever. Miss Peregrine left with a soft grin on her face, hoping that this misery for Jacob would be over soon.

Jacob left his room later that morning. His dark hair was pointed in every direction that made him receive awkward stares. He sat down on the sofa right next to Emma.

"Jacob!" Claire cheered "are you all better now?"

All of the children waited eagerly for his response.

"Uh, yeah," Jacob said while scratching the back of his head, "I think so."

"Oh, good!" Olive said, clapping her hands.

Jacob winced slightly due to a small headache still lingering.

"Jake, " Emma said, putting her hand on his leg "are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry, Emma, I'm fine. My fever is gone, my nausea is completely nonexistent, and I'm completely conscious."

Jacob gave Emma a soft reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bud," Millard said while giving him a light pat on the back.

"Yeah, Jacob you were really out of it this past couple of days," Hugh said.

"I don't really remember much, " Jacob began, "but Enoch did- did you take care of me last night?"

All eyes were on Enoch. His cheeks were bright red.

"Clearly his fever peaked last night, causing him delusions again." Enoch scoffed.

Everyone could see right through his lie

"Awe, Enoch does care for me." Jacob teased.

Enoch huffed and left the living room. Jacob couldn't help but smile. He always felt disconnected from his actual family but this family- his new family actually showed that they cared. He hasn't felt genuine love in a long time and it felt nice. Being surrounded by people who cared was the best thing he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! Please comment any requests if you have any. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
